The Sparrow Song
by Laurelindorenae
Summary: When Jack finds out that his younger sister has been kidnapped, he rushes off to her rescue with Will Turner. WillOC marysueness intended
1. A Wedding Interrupted…Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, OR Rebecca Sparrow. Rebecca is a creation of ThePrincessHasArrived, my best friend

**Author's note:** Its a mary-sue, and it was intentional.

**

* * *

Chapter one  
A Wedding Interrupted…Again**

Jack Sparrow sat at the only inn available to Pirates, in Port Royale. Tomorrow was July 26th, day of William and Elizabeth's wedding. This time it was going to play through, he was certain. Cutler Beckett wasn't going to ruin it this time, with threats of sending them to the Gallows, and Davy Jones was not hunting his arse anymore, thank god. That bloody Kraken had been grating on his nerves. Oh well, that was behind them now, and Elizabeth had in fact stayed with her dear William, who, seemed a bit on the distant side still, but he was slowly coming out of his shell, which he had retreated to upon seeing Elizabeth kissing the Pirate Captain, less than innocently. Too bad that the only way that Will and Elizabeth had stood a chance to get Jack Sparrow back into their lives, was to sail under the colours of the Barbossa.

" Bloody apple whore…"

Jack muttered to himself, looking down into the amber liquid of his spiced rum. Sighing, he took a gulp from the tankard and put it down on the grimy table. Looking around he saw several young women, sitting at a table, drinking glasses of wine

_Wine, pfffft, they can't 'old their liquor that's why…_

They sat giggling, probably induced by drink, and pointing over at Jack. Once he realized they were pointing at him he jerked his head back in surprise, his eyes wide. He didn't like how this was going, not one bit. Putting his rum down once again, Jack quickly peered over at the women. Satisfied that they were not looking at him at the moment, he slipped into the shadows. Moving around back of where the women were sitting, he listened intently, hoping to find out why they were point at him, and laughing, though, he still clearly thought that was caused by drink.

"I 'ear that ol' Jack Sparrow is back in town for the Swann Turner wedding!"

"Yes Saline, that was him."

" Well, I think that if he's in town, it can only mean trouble for those two. Something will happen, mark my words. Either one of them, or both of them will be swept away on a tide of adventure that they cannot swim against. And it'll ruin them."

"Oh yes Allete, of course it will, I don't think their relationship can take much more strain. Though, since their return, William Turner's heart hasn't been with her as much as it used to. Seems to me his heart with the sea, and it's that scallywag Jack Sparrow's fault."

_Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow !_

Jack angrily thought to himself as he listened to these women. Whatever obstacles lay before William and Elizabeth, were not his fault. It was caused by their own ways. Still he listened on, once he had heard this, he had to hear more.

"I heard that ol' Jack Sparrow has a sister. A bonnie lass named Rebecca."

Jack's eyes widened and his sat up in full attention.

_How did they find out about Becki-lass ?"_

" So did I! I 'ear she's about 22, and a pirate like 'er brother."

Jack listened in horror. Rebecca Sparrow had turned pirate like her brother ? But why ? Jack had turned pirate so that he could support her after their parents had died, why did she turn pirate ? Rebecca had been three when their parents died, and Jack had left her in the care of a friend of the family while he went to the sea. Now, most people would think ill of Jack for leaving his baby sister while he went to pursue the life of a Pirate, but that just wasn't the case… Jack loved Rebecca very much, even if he was 20 years older than her. He had left before she was even born. When he was 18, he was taken onto the _Black Pearl_, but when he was 19, she sank, leaving no survivors accept himself. When he returned home to their home in London, he found that he had a newborn baby sister, and although Jack hated to admit it, he did love her, from the moment he saw her. But when he was 23, and little Rebecca was only 3, tragedy struck, and both of their parents were killed; for harboring a pirate. Jack put little Rebecca into the care of Angelique and Jameson Faber. Friends of their parents, while he took the seas and made his deal with Davy Jones; to raise the _Black Pearl _from her watery grave, and name him captain, to sail the seas for 13 years, so he could support his little sister.

Jack had had enough of listening. He heightened his voice and piped in,

"So how did you hear about her?"

He listened intently, hoping to hear something that would tell him everything was alright and that someone had just met Becki-lass on the high seas, and that they were simply reporting the facts. But that's not what he heard.

"She's been kidnapped"

Jack's eyes widened in horror. Rebecca Sparrow kidnapped. Becki-lass…He stumbled out the back way of the inn, hoping to avoid the crowds as he ran off into the darkness.

&&&

"And do you, Mr. Turner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Will stood smiling at the priest. Elizabeth watched him with a nervous smile as Will held her hands. All she wanted was to be married to him, for now and forever. Will turned his smiling face gently to her, and squeezed her hands lovingly gentle.

" I d -- "

"No time fer tha' Will !"

Jack ran up the aisle and grabbed the young groom's shoulder.

"Jack !"

Will stumbled back from Elizabeth, being forced to let go of her hands. He looked at the pirate incredulously. Jack wore an expression of uttermost pain and fear on his face, his eyes close to tears. Will had never, not once in all their time together at sea, seen Jack so hurt.

"Will I need yer help !"

"Oh please Mister Sparrow, surely you can wait long enough for us to be wed ?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms gently, she was tired of people coming in and ruing her wedding. This was the second time that it somehow had to do with Jack Sparrow.

" Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, but I really do need young William's help !"

Will had no choice, Jack Sparrow dragged him to the battlements of Fort Charles and threw him off, and jumped himself.

Both men fell into the water, with Will yelping all the way down as he fell.


	2. Rebecca Sparrow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, OR Rebecca Sparrow. Rebecca is a creation of ThePrincessHasArrived, my best friend

**Author's note:** Its a mary-sue, and it was intentional.

**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Rebecca Sparrow**

It was dark, cold, and it smelt like mold down here. Only one thing line of light filtered into the darkness, a thin beam of moonlight. This was the brig of the pirate ship known as _The Hellish Illusion. _In the wooden planks that separated the brig's hold from the surrounding ocean, there was a small knot hole just above the waterline, allowing the only light in.

The pale moonlight filtered in and fell over a lavish brocade, silver and blue brocade. It was a woman's dress. The figure lifted her eyes slowly to look at the beam of the moon's light. She slowly moved to her knees and crawled weakly to the wall on the other side of the beam of light. Tiredly, she sat with her back against the wall and panted softly. The moonlight, silvery, fell over her pale chest, and over her golden hair. Once she caught her breathe, she turned her head and peered out at the never ending ocean. Sighing, she realized that no one was coming to save her, not this time

_Damn it Becka, why do you always get yourself into these things ?_

Silently she thought to herself as she pulled her knees in closer to herself, and started to cry softly.

Four weeks earlier, the ship that had been carrying Rebecca Sparrow, _The Mysterious Tears, _had been attacked by _The Hellish Illusion_, whom had been hoping to capture the ship, add it to a fleet, and take their supplies. Instead, they had found themselves an even better prize. As cruel as it was, they took Rebecca Sparrow and sank _The Mysterious Tears_. Rebecca's lover and fiancé, Darwin Bradley Edwards, as well as the rest of the crew, and her friends, were lost to the sea, and the Captain of _The Hellish Illusion,_ Broderick Singleton, stole every last reminder of Darwin Edwards, that Rebecca owned. He took her engagement ring, he took her diamond choker, and he stole her virginity. Everything that she had, was lost now.

Her dress was dirty and torn, her hair was a rat's nest of tangles, her kohl eyeliner was long since ruined and running down her pale cheeks. She sobbed softly to herself remembering all that had happened to her. And there was no escape from this fact, there was no knight in shining armor to come save her. The only person in the world that she had left, besides herself, was her older brother, Jack Sparrow, who was now 42. It wasn't like he even cared. The last time he had come to see her, was 12 years earlier, at her tenth birthday. Hell, she didn't even know if he was still alive. He was probably hanged on the gallows of British justice years earlier.

&&&

William Turner groaned ; sometime between Jack throwing him off of the battlements of Fort Charles, and being dragged up on board _The Black Pearl_, he had passed out. Probably had the oxygen forced from his lungs as he hit the water. Most likely, that was it.

Will slowly sat up, his hand going to his forehead. Groaning softly in pain, he squinted through the darkness to see where he was. He was as he should have been, in his cabin below deck of _The Black Pearl_. Looking around, he realized that Jack was sitting in the shadows of the room. Will jumped slightly in surprise; he hadn't counted on Jack being there.

" Oh, Jack…you startled me…"

" Sorry boy…"

Jack stood up and walked over to Will, who still sat on the small bed. Will moved over slightly so Jack could sit down as well. He knew why Jack was approaching him, and it didn't surprise him. Jack sat down and smiled at Will sorrowfully.

" I'm sorry I took yeh away from yer wedding again."

" Its alright Jack…I was having second thoughts anyway. But, please tell me, why did yeh kidnap me…again ?"

Will sighed. He knew he was lying about the second thoughts, and he knew he shouldn't lie to Jack. But obviously Jack had taken him away for a reason, and whatever that reason was, really truly mattered to Jack. After all, Will had never even seen that look of hurt on Jack's face, when confronted with the idea that the _Pearl _had to be lost to the Kraken. There was obviously something truly bothering Jack Sparrow.

" Will…there's something I never told yeh, or yer father"

Will raised his eyebrow looking at Jack surprised, something he hadn't even told Bootstrap ? But…they had been best mates…

" Jack…"

Will reached out and touched the older man's shoulder when the look of pure sorrow took over Jack's eyes again. The pirate turned his head from Will, hoping to hide the look of shame and sorrow.

" I never told yeh the reason I became a pirate"

" To raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer your weasely black guts out, Jack. yeh told me."

" No no no William ! There be more tah life than that!"

Jack brushed his young companion's hand off his shoulder and looked over into the blacksmith's eyes. William Turner truly looked shocked. Jack Sparrow had just said that there was more to life than pirating.

" Alright Jack. Tell me. I'm listening."

Jack sighed and rubbed his kohl lined eyes tiredly.

" When I was 18, in 1699, I joined into the Royal Navy, savvy ?"

Will's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Jack rolled his eyes looking at Will.

" Hard tah believe eh ?"

" W-well…"

" Its fine kid, just let me finish, aye ?"

" Yes Jack…"

Jack nodded and cleared his throat.

" I joined the crew of _The Wicked Wench_, as cabin boy, but as luck would have it, the sea apparently did not want me to be an officers of the British Royal Navy, or _The Wicked Wench_ to be a vessel of it either. We were caught in a terrible hurricane, off the coast of Dominica, and there we ran aground, on nothing mate, on nothing. _The Wicked Wench _was lost to the sea, and she left no survivors, save for me. I watched as that grand ship sank deep in the ocean, ne'er to return.

"Now, it took me several months to get back home, but I got home. Around the time I was, about 20 or so, so it would have been 1701. I came home, to discover that my mother and father, Veronica and Maverick Sparrow, had brought another child into this world. A little girl, name Rebecca Marie Sparrow. She was a beautiful, darlin' little lass. I stayed with me mum and dad for 3 years, helping' tah raise little Becki-lass. However, 4 days after Becki-lass' third birthday, me mum was murdered by the Royal Navy, for housing a pirate, me dad. Me dad was arrested and taken to jail. He was hanged the following morning'.

" I knew that someone had to take care o' Becki-lass, and I knew I couldn't do it on me own, savvy ? So I gave 'er over to Angelique and Jameson Faber, our parents' best friends. I knew that they couldn't afford to look after 'er alone, so I took to the sea to make my fortune; to support her as long as I could. I returned to Dominica, and called upon Davy Jones"

"So that's the deal yeh made ?"

" Aye Will. I traded me soul to the Devil to Captain a ship for 13 years. I knew that by the time 13 years had passed, I would have been able to give Becki-lass as proper of a life as I could. She would have been 16, and old enough that she wouldn't need me around anymore. However, I lost the ship in that time and yeh know the rest.

Davy Jones raised _The Wicked Wench _for me from its watery grave, and I re-christened her _The Black Pearl_."

"Jack, that was very good of you,"

Will touched Jack's arm, however, he still didn't see how this concerned himself in any way, shape, or form.

" No, it wasn't Will. I should have kept a better eye on 'er."

" What do you mean Jack ?"

" Will, the reason I took yeh away from Elizabeth and Port Royale, is because…grrrr….because I need yer help, savvy?"

Will couldn't keep the smirk off his face

" You need my help ? Well now Jack, you've never said that to me before"

" Get tha' damned smirk off yer face. I've never said it to yeh, because I had hoped I would ne'er be in this situation! I need yer help because meh sister Becki-lass has turned pirate, and has been kidnapped !"

Jack leapt to his feet, his arms crossing over his chest, the beads and baubles in his dark hair swinging and clinking together as he turned to look at Will Turner.

Will on the other had, looked up at him dumbfounded.

" She's been kidnapped ?"

" Aye Will, kidnapped. As in, taken from 'er ship by rival pirates Will ! K -- I -- D -- N -- A -- P -- P -- E -- D !"

Will sighed,

" Alright ! Alright ! I'll help you Jack !"

He sighed again rubbing his temples thinking.

" Do we have any idea as to who took her?"

" Captain Broderick Singleton ."

" What's he Captain of ?"

" _The Hellish Illusion_"

…_What have you gotten yourself into Will ?_

Will sighed and sat back down with Jack to work out a plan.


	3. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, OR Rebecca Sparrow. Rebecca is a creation of ThePrincessHasArrived, my best friend  
**Author's note:** Its a mary-sue, and it was intentional.

**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Tortuga**

The peaceful darkness of the clear Caribbean night was shattered, by the enemy cannon fire. With a sickening screech, a single cannonball flew through the air and struck _The Hellish Illusion_. The cannon fire continued, and another cannonball struck _The Hellish Illusion_, this time striking the hull of the grand brigantine. It stuck just above the waterline, by no more than a single inch.

Rebecca jumped startled. She ducked an covered her head. She heard yet another cannon fire its load, and she perked up, listening.

_I know those guns…_

She thought to herself as she moved to the hole caused by the second cannonball fired. She held onto the edges of the splintered wood and sat on her knees, looking out. She grinned to herself,

" it's _The_ _Kraken's Cemetery…"_

_The Kraken's Cemetery_, a Spanish galleon, that once sailed the Spanish main carrying the treasure of the Spanish King to the New World; taken over by pirates nigh on 100 years earlier. Since 1620, she'd been passed down, from captain to captain, crew to crew. _The Kraken's Cemetery _was a ship that stayed loyal to itself, and its partner in crime only. Now that their partner, _The Mysterious Tears_, had been sunk to the bottom of the ocean, _The Kraken's Cemetery _had abandoned all ties to alliances, and had started preying on other ships. Hell, they were pirates, what did it matter? And after all, this ship they were attacking, had sunk their partnering ship.

Rebecca screamed as yet again another cannonball came her way. The wall boarding was smashed to pieces and the water was leaking in quickly. Looking around in the water near by she spotted what she needed; a door. Not just any door, it was the door of the Captain's quarters, and it had just been blown clear off its hinges. A stroke of luck. She turned quickly as she heard the voices of men coming down the stairs to the brig. No time to lose. She looked down and hurriedly unbuttoned the bodice of her dress, to cut down the weight that she would be caused. She left the once beautiful silver and blue brocade to float in the filthy bilge water flooding the brig. With one last glance back, she grabbed onto the splintering sides of the wood, and pulled herself out into the open ocean. She struggled to get towards the floating door, because the hole in the hull was pulling in water quicker, and stronger than she could possibly escape. The draw of the sinking ship was too great. As she finally reached the door, and pulled herself up on top, with the little energy she had to begin with, and the force she had exerted to escape, she was exhausted. She collapsed on the door, and passed out, slipping into a world of darkness.

"Oooh…she's comin' to Captain…"

"Ah yes, the Sparrow Princess is awakenin' at last…"

Rebecca cringed, trying to make out the voices as her eyes kept blurring in and out of focus. The colours swam in and out of her eyes until she finally blinked the last of her sleep away from her eyes. She recognized the two voices. They were Laurie McKinney, known as The _Leather Duchess_, and Captain Hector _"Blood" _Kelley. They were the surgeon, and naturally, the captain of _The Kraken's Cemetery._

"Oooh…what happened ?"

Rebecca groaned rubbing her head a little as she sat up. She had a terrible headache, and she didn't like it.

" Well Miss. Sparrow…"

Hector Kelley sat down beside her gently.

" A little while back, _The Hellish Illusion_, whose crew and cargo now lay at the bottom of the sea, attacked _The Mysterious Tears, _With Darwin and you on board. She was lost to the sea that day, as was the entire crew, leaving no survivors."

Rebecca looked at him and nodded

" And _The Hellish Illusion_ took me as their prize. I remember now…I remember reaching the floating door, but no more…"

" Aye Miss. Sparrow. You pulled yourself onboard the floating door and passed out from exhaustion. That's when we found yeh Miss. You were floating unconscious on the debris just a head of us, in naught but yer shift"

Rebecca blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

" Now now Miss. Sparrow. You know we not be like that here on _The Kraken's Cemetery._ You are welcomed to sail with us as long as you wish."

" Where are you headed?"

" Currently into Tortuga, we need to re-supply."

Rebecca nodded and shook hands with Captain Hector _"Blood" _Kelley.

&&&

" Will, if there'z one thing I can tell yeh…"

Jack swayed back and forth slightly, his speech already slurred with drink. They had just docked in Tortuga. Here they were hoping that they might hear any news of Jack's sister, Rebecca Marie Sparrow. So far, they had heard nothing.

" And what's that Jack ?"

Will sneered, not really wanting to play this game. He wanted to find this lass as soon as he could, so he could return to Port Royale once again and marry his Elizabeth Swann, and make her his Mrs. Turner. Something he'd dreamed about since the moment he first laid eyes on her. Something she had dreamed about as well. And the sooner the better.

"Life…Life iz like a fine whore. Do the right thing, and pay the price, do the wrong thing, and yeh get off Scott-free "

Will looked absolutely dumbfounded as Jack Sparrow swaggered away, holding a rum bottle in his hands. He blinked, trying to comprehend just what the pirate captain had said…and the saddest part…he realized just how much sense that made. Shaking his head, and knowing he was about to lose all respect and dignity, Will followed Jack in _The Faithful Bride Inn and Pub._

Jack and Will sat at a table, the rest of the crew was scattered through Tortuga, some were in here with them, others were in other pubs such as _The Soused Rat Inn _and others were off with…_pleasurable company_ for the evening. A ruddy waste of money that was too. Jack's loud boisterous laugh filled the pub and all fell quiet for a heartbeat. Soon though it passed, as Jack had kept on laughing at whatever he had found so funny. Will cringed and wanted to hide under the table, but he wouldn't degrade himself to that…oh wait…he couldn't sink any lower on the social scale that he already had. Never mind than.

The pub was lit with old candles that were made from dead man's fat, they cast a sickly, urine soaked light to the place, it wasn't as cheerful as the golden glow in other pubs, such as _The Seaman's Hall _here in Tortuga, _The Swaggering Prince Inn -- _ owned by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself, also in Tortuga. There, the rum never ran dry, and the ale steins never emptied. Call it good fortune, but _The Swaggering Prince Inn _had yet to have a single thing go wrong -- save the fact that Jack currently couldn't go there…because the fact remained…he stole the rum from the barkeep…

From across the room, a lone figure stood in the shadows. She watched Jack and Will wondering who the hell the new crew mate was. She never remembered Jack having a young _boy_ aboard. She'd had enough of this charade. She pushed herself off from the wall and marched over to Jack. Raising her hand back, she bitch slapped him before Will could even respond.

Looking up and holding his cheek, Jack's eyes drank in the beauty's porcelain skin, and her hair, falling in thick, tight waves to her breasts, and how the light played over her golden hair and delicate chest, up to her shimmering hazel eyes. And he had but one thing to say…

" BECKI-LASS ?"


	4. Noel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, OR Rebecca Sparrow. Rebecca is a creation of ThePrincessHasArrived, my best friend  
**Author's note:** Its a mary-sue, and it was intentional.After reading the first 56 pages of the rough draft of the PotC 3 script, this chapter might have spoilers, but than again, I'm writing this before I ever writ the chapter lol. P

**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Noel**

"Jack Sparrow! You BASTARD !"

The golden haired beauty's hands rest on her hips, her corseted waist was slim behind her lavish gold and cream brocade gown, straight from London. Much like the gown that Elizabeth had worn to Commodore Norrington's (God rest his soul) Promotion Ceremony. Although, on this beauty, the dress seemed to work with her body perfectly. Will couldn't help but stare at this woman, and look her slowly up and down.

"Now, Becki-lass -- "

" Wait…Jack, this is your sister Rebecca ?"

Jack turned to look at Will; he was at a loss for words. The blonde cleared her throat, catching Jack's attention again.

"Go on Jack Sparrow, tell the _boy _who I am."

" Miss, I must tell you, I am not a boy, I am as old, nay older than you are"

" William…"

Jack's voice held a warning tone for the younger man

" William Turner, this is my darling sister, Rebecca Marie Sparrow. She's 22 years this fall, and she's a pirate, like us."

Jack finished with a sigh, rubbing the side of his cheek were Rebecca had slapped him.

Will smiled and bowed his head to the Pirate Princess. He held out his hand and Rebecca, however suspicious, laid her alabaster hand in his tanned hand. She gasped slightly at the touch of his rough, calloused hands. Will blushed slightly and smiled. He lifted her hand to his face and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. Rebecca blushed and smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner"

" Will shall do miss -- "

" Rebecca. Becka for short"

" Becka… I'm happy to meet you as well."

Jack grumbled at the two

"Oh yes, bettah tah the smelly Blacksmith than 'er brother"

Becka looked back from Jack to Will quickly

" You're a Blacksmith"

Will looked away, a little embarrassed,

" Aye, I'm a Blacksmith"

_That explains his hands…_

Becka silently thought to herself. She turned her attentions back to her brother once more.

" I suppose you are still Captain of that bloody galleon _The Black Pearl ?_"

Will tried his hardest not to chuckle, apparently Jack's sister (his beautiful sister at that) hated the ship as much as, or more than Will himself did.

Jack again glared at Will

" Aye Becki-lass, I'm still Captain of the _Pearl_. Any yer coming with us."

" No, I'm not"

" Yes, yeh are"

" No I'm not Jack Sparrow. I have not listened to you since I was 10 years ol -- "

Becka sighed as her eyes rolled back and she fell forward, across Will's lap unconscious. Will jumped startled, and looked up at Jack. The Captain stood with a broken rum bottle in his hand. Jack looked at the bottle mournfully

" Waste of a bloody good drink…"

&&&

For five long months, _The Black Pearl _sailed the Caribbean seas with their entire crew and the new crew mates, Will Turner, a regular on this ship it seemed, and a new woman, Rebecca Sparrow. The date for the Swann - Turner wedding had long passed, and William and Elizabeth remained yet unmarried. December had come as was nearly gone, and the _Pearl _simply sailed the seas listlessly. Whether or no Jack Sparrow remembered that Will was due back in Port Royale to marry Elizabeth Swann was a matter unknown. Whether he cared was even less known. Since so terribly kidnapping Becka Sparrow from Tortuga that night in early August, Will and the girl in question had grown close. They quickly became friends, he was her only true friend on board. Although Jack loved her very much, he knew nothing about her. He hadn't seen her since before she became a woman, the same time that she and Darwin Edwards had fallen in love. It was a match thought to be made in Heaven, and a match that Becka would live her life through. All were certain that she would soon be Mrs. Darwin Edwards, but that had changed in June. Every thought and hope of the life that she had planned for herself, was lost and they would never return. Though it was wrong of him to stay away that long, Jack still had. He knew nothing about his younger sister, yet Will seemingly did. It angered the normally jovial captain.

Becka was working below deck, in her cabin. Jack had told her the night before to clean it up, it was a mess. She sat sorting through drawers and categorizing papers when she found a calendar. And it was for this year ! Huzzah ! She put all else down and opened to December. Marking off the days in her head, she realized just what this day was. Noel, later to be named Christmas. The day of the birth of our lord, and the day of giving gifts. Giggling, Becka looked through a trunk that was in her cabin. The last time they had ventured into port, about 6 weeks earlier, she had bought a new pistol for herself, as well a large bottle of rum. Since then, she had touched neither, and she thought it best to give them away as Noel gifts.

However, Will already knew that it was Noel. He was currently decorating the deck of _The Black Pearl_ to better suit the holiday spirit. He hoped that a little holiday fun might bring Jack and his sister together. He had been wrapping garlands of holly around the polished black walnut of the rail. Becka ran up on deck and saw what Will had been doing. She laughed and ran to help her friend. Taking the end of the garland he was currently starting to wrap around the rail, she smiled and tugged on it playfully. Will spun around to look at her. He laughed and tugged it back. They laughed and started in the middle of the section of the rail. Both of them wound the wood with the holly, until they came to the end of the section.

"Thank you Becka. Its faster with the two of us"

Will smiled and came over to stand in front of Becka; he leaned to the side, against the rail easily.

Jack rolled his eyes at them. He could see it happening, yet they couldn't. Why didn't that surprise him ?

Smiling softly, Becka hugged Will tightly. From the folds of her skirt she pulled out the pistol and tucked it into Will's belt.

" Happy Noel Will."

She pulled back and smiled up at him once more. Will looked down at the pistol and his eyes widened slightly. He smiled and touched her cheek.

" Happy Noe -- "

But Rebecca had looked up, just above him, and stood blushing. She lowered her gaze to her feet, still brushing brightly. Will followed her gaze, peering up; he too blushed. There above them, was mistletoe; he'd forgotten about it. Just barely smiling through his blush, he looked down at Becka once again.

" Its not proper to break tradition…"

Still blushing, she met his eyes, and nodded slowly. Frightfully she leaned in a little ways, and jerked back slightly, afraid of this almost. Will saw her chagrin and leaned in, just a little farther. His finger tips gently brushed her cheek. He met her lips in a soft kiss. Jack growled not liking this at all. He picked up his compass and threw it at them. The two pulled away laughing. They hugged once again and went their separate ways.

Becka walked over to Jack, she reached once more into the folds of her dress and pulled out the rather large bottle of rum. She pushed it into her brother's hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

" Happy Noel Jack."

She smiled as Jack looked down. His eyes widened, happily.

" Now Becki-lass -- "

" To replace the one you used to knock me out…"

" Ah…"

Chuckling nervously, Jack leaned back against the boom of the main mast. However, another pirate, a crew member had been working on the sail that. He had had a grappling hook with him, for whatever reason. The hook had been on the boom, and when Jack had leaned back, swinging the boom, the hook had been thrown off. As fate would have it, that grappling hook hit Will Turner. It snagged his flesh, and with the full weight of the hook, and force of gravity, it torn open the muscle of his left thigh. He cried out in pain and nearly blacked out from the sudden injury. Wounded by a flying grappling hook…he was almost certain that was never mentioned in the Pirate's Code of Conduct.

Jack lost all colour when he saw what had happened. Becka screamed.

Jack turned to spot Mr. Gibbs. There he was, at the bow, drinking again.

" Mr. Gibbs ! Man down ! Request immediate help !"

The older man jumped startled. He quickly corked his flask and ran to help Jack. Between Jack and Gibbs, the two of them carried the nearly unconscious Will Turner back down below and into his cabin. Jack carried his arms and head, Gibbs got his feet. The blood poured out of his wound, leaving a long, thin river of red on the black deck, and down into the below deck sleeping quarters hallways. Becka, terrified for Will's life, and feeling horrible about what had happened hurried to follow them. When Jack and Mr. Gibbs laid Will on his own bed, moaning and groaning in pain, Jack turned to her,

" Becki-lass, yeh be the only woman on board, so I'm gonna leave young Mr. Turner in yer care. Savvy ?"

Becka nodded sadly. She got a bowl of water and soap, and a clean rag out. She pulled Will's boot off and unbuttoned the bottom of his breeches, from around his calf. She grabbed the hem on either side and pulled as hard as she could. The material torn easily. She tore it open up to his upper middle thigh; just above his gaping wound. Her eyes clouded in pain for Will as she looked upon his torn open muscle. Sniffling herself, she dipped the rag in the soapy water and gently placed it to the wound. Will wanted to scream in pain, but Becka put a leather belt between his teeth, for him to bite on when the pain became unbearable. She looked into his eyes, her own sparkling with tears.

" Will I'm so sorry."

He looked back at her with pained forgiveness in his eyes; he didn't blame her for this in anyway.

"Will, this is going to hurt…"

Will looked down, her hand was resting just beside the wound. He looked back up into her eyes, and nodded. Nearly sobbing herself, Becka reached her delicate fingers down into the wound; his eyes widened as far as they could go and he screamed and muffled scream in pain. She reached a needle and thread into the would, and started to stitch the muscle closed. But the muscle had retracted and tightened up like two knots in the wood of a tree, and it made this all the more painful. Finishing stitching the muscle, the worst of the pain was over. She let her tears fall.

" Will forgive me, I mean you no pain"

Again he nodded and let her do what she had to…

Becka washed her hands quickly in the bowl of water, the blood of her friend washing clean, and staining the water red. She turned back to finish her task at hand. She picked up the needle and threaded it again. Whispering yet again another apology, she started to stitch the flesh of his thigh closed. Again he let out a muffled moan and bit deep into the leather. He bit so deep that his teeth cut holes through the leather.

Once finished, Becka got up and cleaned up the mess, she ushered Jack and Mr. Gibbs out of Will's cabin. She came over and gently put her hands on either ends of the leather belt in his mouth. Slowly Will opened his mouth and she removed the leather.

" Will I'm so sorry for causing you that pain"

He shook his head, and answered with a strained voice

" Don't be. Better this than it getting infected and me losing a leg, aye?"

Even now he let a soft smile grace his lips. Smiling sadly, Becka sat down on his right side. She rested her head against his shoulder and reached over, gently rubbing his wounded thigh. Will Yawned and laid back, falling asleep. Becka smiled and kissed her friend's forehead.

" Get better…"

She silently slipped out of the cabin, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's note: **Aye, I am well aware the way in which the grappling hook wounded him is not plausable, but hell, it passed the time, aye ? 


	5. To Tell The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, OR Rebecca Sparrow. Rebecca is a creation of ThePrincessHasArrived, my best friend  
**Author's note:** Its a mary-sue, and it was intentional. Longer chapter. Stupid computer wouldn't let me get this up last night.

**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Tell The Truth**

Since the Noel Day accident, things aboard _The Black Pearl_ had been going much easier. New Years had come and passed, and it was now mid January of 1724. To think, Will was supposed to be married off 6 and a half months ago. Funny thought that. Since Noel, Will was slowly starting to heal. The muscle had reconnected itself, with the aid of the stitching Becka had laid in tight darning in his thigh. The tanned skin of his thigh was healing up nicely; the stitches had been removed and he would only be left with a thin pink scar. Hopefully Elizabeth wouldn't mind too much. It hadn't been done on purpose after all. It was just a stupid accident, it could of happened to anyone. But no, it hadn't happened to just anyone, it had happened to Will. Elizabeth would find fault in this, and blame Jack Sparrow for her husband's -- well, her fiancé's _deformity_ .

As usual, the day had been filled with work to keep the ship in proper shape -- after being to Hell and back, literally, to have his _Black Pearl, _Jack didn't want a single thing to go wrong with her. _The Black Pearl _was his beauty, his favourite thing in all the world, yet, he didn't _need _her anymore. Rebecca was grown up and living a life of a Pirate now. He didn't need to support her. Oh well. The early evening, that of just before, and just after the sun sank beneath the western waves, was as always, when Jack finally let the crew, even the wounded, and the female parts of the crew rest and come into the Captain's Quarters, to dine with the Captain. Pintel and Ragetti came in bearing this evening's meal. Calamari fried in Soya sauce, from the East, and rice, noodles, and beans all fried the same way. They set down the platter, in front of Captain Jack Sparrow; he stared blankly. He cleared his throat, and with a slightly extravagant movement of his hand, he pointed to the Calamari.

"**what**is _THAT_ ?"

The sound of disgust just dripped from his lips.

"Its Calamari, Captain."

Pintel looked from Jack, to Ragetti, and back to Jack. Ragetti giggled a little and spoke

"Its octopus"

" I bloody well know what Calamari is! Last time I saw one of **those**, it was eating me ! And the time before _that_, Davy Jones was trying to kill me ! Get it off my plate !"

Will watched Jack with a raised eyebrow, it was after all, just a small sea creature. Even Will, who was somewhat still terrified of the Kraken, didn't mind Calamari. Oh well, perhaps if it had tried, and succeeded in eating him, he would feel the same as Jack. But than again, couldn't Jack think of this as revenge ? Oh well, he wasn't going to press the matter.

Becka sighed softly to herself, looking out the large segmented window, out at the vast blue-black waters of the night Caribbean sea. She loved the ocean, and she loved living on it, but sometimes she longed to live on land and spend her time like a normal young woman. Find a suitor, marry, settle down and have a ship-load of children. Scratch that last thought. She wasn't prepared to go through the pain and dangers of childbirth for any man. No matter how handsome. Hell, she hadn't been ready to go through it for Darwin, her late fiancé either, and she had loved him since she was 10 years old. She shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts. She continued to watch the ocean as the moon sparkled calmly down on the waves. It was calming. She smiled to herself, feeling a little less uneasy about her life and her choice to become a pirate. She looked up once more to gaze upon the midnight calm of the water -- but something broke that calm. Not to far out, there was another ship. A large frigate of red mahogany, most likely from what she could see from here in the night air. She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up.

"Please excuse me Jack, Will"

She looked at each man in his turn, as the crew watched her. She hurried out and onto the deck . She leaned against the rail and looked to the stern. There, following in the wake of _The Black Pearl _was another ship, and she was flying a Jolly Roger. Becka's eyes widened and she watched as the frigate ran out its sweeping oars, and the crew inside started to row, forcing the ship along faster. Knowing that this wasn't going to end well otherwise, Rebecca ran back into the Captain's Quarters.

" Jack ! We have another ship trailing us!"

" Is it Navy lass ?"

"No, its another pirate vessel. She's just run out her sweeps, she'll over take us soon"

"Becki-lass, this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, you know that."

"Jack I know -- I still don't understand why this galleon, which should be slow, is this fast…never mind, that's not the problem at hand."

"Jack, she's not been wrong yet"

Will turned to look at the captain; who was deep in thought.

"We'll wait."

" WHAT !"

Chorused Will and Becka at once.

"We'll wait. Although we can escape 'em, they don't know that. Better tah have a sea battle, than pirates chasin' us around the world, savvy?"

Will sighed,

" So it's a fight you want, Jack Sparrow"

" Aye boy, it's a fight that I want."

"In the dark of night ? You're mad Jack Sparrow!"

&&&

When the ship came close, turned to the starboard side, Will watched as the name of the ship, on the stern glittered golden in the moonlight ; _The Terrible Duchess_. Unfortunately, the _Duchess_ took the _Pearl_ by surprise. Jack had underestimated the fire power that the other's possessed, and although _The Black Pearl _had 60 guns of her own, _The Terrible Duchess _won the battle, and the _Pearl_ was somewhat crippled.

A crew member not of their own, but that of the _Duchess, _grabbed Becka Sparrow. Rebecca screamed for Will in surprise.

" Will !"

Will turned on his heel at hearing his name. He saw the pirate grabbing at her, grabbing her chest and hair. Something snapped inside him and he pulled a knife from his boot. He threw it at the pirate -- it buried itself deep into the man's throat. Naturally, the pirate let go of Becka, but that's all that Will remembered. After that, his mind fell into darkness as a pirate struck him over the head.

As Will fell unconscious, another pirate grabbed onto the screaming Becka. He threw her into the Captain's cabin as he locked her in. The other pirate dragged the unconscious Blacksmith below deck, to the brig. He threw him In and locked him up. Jack Sparrow, was defeated by Captain Donovan Valentine . _The Black Pearl _had fallen to _The Terrible Duchess._

Donovan Valentine was not a man to anger. His natural disposition was moody and quick to kill. However, Jack, for once had kept this mouth closed, and was permitted, along with the rest of his crew, to live. If they could. Valentine's crew forced the crew of the _Black Pearl_ over onto the _Terrible Duchess, _it was a smaller, less agile, and most certainly less swift of a ship than the _Pearl_. As long as Captain Jack Sparrow promised he would not chase after the _Black Pearl_ as he had when it had been in Barbossa's hands, than Jack could captain _The Terrible Duchess._ Somehow, "Captain Jack Sparrow of _The Terrible Duchess_" just didn't have the same ring to the pirate as "Captain Jack Sparrow of _The Black Pearl_" did . But it was the only choice they had. Crew the _Duchess_ or die by the hand of Captain Valentine.

However, when Valentine had put the crew of the _Pearl _over onto the _Duchess,_ he left Will Turner locked in the brig, and left Becka Sparrow locked in his new Captain's Quarters. He we was going to have some _fun_ with her…

&&&

It was very late into the night. The moon had already set, meaning it was early morning now. Becka lay on the bed, wide awake. Valentine lay naked beside her. He scratched himself in his sleep. She looked over at him, disgusted. Two pirates, crew mates of the man that had just raped her, were guarding the door, but by the sounds of it, they were sleeping. Ah, yes, she could hear their snores. She moved to the dark cherry wood nightstand. Slowly she opened the drawer, and pulled out a sheathed knife. With great precaution, she put her thumb down the from of her dress, between her breasts. Slowly, as not to cause respiratory damage to herself, she pulled out her corset, leaving a small gap between it and herself ; She slipped the sheathed knife down into that space. She rearranged her corset so that the knife would sit hidden in her cleavage. Damn it was cold ! Shivering slightly, she looked at the nightstand. Hmm…Jack's pistol was in it as well. Usually that wasn't removed from his person, but this time, she supposed she had to be thankful that it remained. She lifted up her taffeta skirts and slipped the pistol into her garter. Becka lowered her skirts again. Brushing herself off one last time, she looked around quickly. With a quick survey of the room, she discovered that all in a near by radius, were still asleep. She looked around, and saw the only exit for her would be the window. At least, it was the only one she could conceive. Thankfully, this ship proved to be of some used once in a while. The windows, rather than being a solid furnishing of the _Black Pearl_ where in fact, open able. With the proper application of force, they would swing open, allowing the sea breeze to enter. Becka grinned to herself and lifted the burnished gold hatch and leaned her weight against the window. Sure enough, the window swung open. Quickly she looked. She scanned the room to see if there were any signs that Captain Valentine had awoken yet. He hadn't. She turned and crawled out the window, and slowly climbed down the stern, till she reached water's edge.

Silently Rebecca Sparrow lowered herself into the water, and dove below the surface. She swam along the port stern and along the port till she came to a window. She surfaced and looked up at the window. This might take some work. She grabbed onto the black wood and started to climb up, till another 15 feet up she reached a window. It was already open. Whomever had last been in here, hadn't closed their window. Perfect. Pulling herself she smiled; she had just entered William Turner's cabin, however, he was not here. She sighed, and knew where to find him. Locked up in the brig.

Becka tip toed to the door, as not to make any sound with her high heels. She opened his door and snuck down the hallway, till she came to the stairs leading down into the hold. She glanced to see the cell of the bring, it was holding in it, one Will Turner, asleep, curled up in the corner. She practically flew down the rest of the stairs to get to the door. There were no keys…damn it. Becka pulled the knife from her bodice and turned back to the lock. If she couldn't unlock it, she'd pry it open. Jamming the blade into the lock she dug it around, until it clicked, and the door swung open.

She ran inside, and something took over. She saw Will and fell down to her knees in front of him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Will awoke with a start, and a slight yelp into her flaxen hair. Groaning in realization, and still being only half awake, he brushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

" Becka…why are you here? Go over to _The Terrible Duchess,_ join Jack and escape to freedom. They have yet to leave. They await you."

" I won't go without you"

" That is foolish. Don't stay here where you will be abused. Go to Jack and live the life you want."

"I can't if I leave."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean…I mean that I cannot live the life that I want, without you. William Turner, without you, I have no life."

Will searched her eyes, looking for confirmation to what he thought she might be saying. She leaned up, looking up into his dark amber eyes, she touched his cheek.

"Will, its very simple. I -- "

Rebecca sighed and looked down. Gripping the skirts of her dress, she took a deep breath.

" When Darwin was killed, I thought I would never live to see what life could bring me. I thought that it was it, that my heart had been killed with Darwin, and that I could never love again. I had been planning on killing myself while I was aboard _The Kraken's Cemetery,_ but then I found my brother Jack. But most importantly, I found you."

She looked up, deep into Will's dark eyes. She saw the look of confusion, yet hope, lurking there.

" What I'm trying to say is… god damn it Will, why can't you just get it… I love you. I can't leave you here, or I will die. Maybe not physically, but emotionally, I will be dead. I may live to see paradise, but it would not be paradise without you by my side. I would rather die with you, than live a long life without you. I won't leave you here."

Becka held her breath, knowing that was probably the last thing she would ever say to William Turner. He would be angry with her, and force her to leave. She knew it, so she waited, nervously for the news that she knew was coming. She would hate him for it, but still love him fiercely.

However, that news did not come. Will had broken into a tired, but ecstatic grin, and had said nothing. Growing nervous, Becka looked up at him, just waiting, and just knowing what she would find in his eyes; its not what she found. Will reached out and caressed her cheek. He pulled her a little closer.

" Rebecca, since the moment I met you, I knew that Elizabeth Swann and I were not meant to be together, not forever at least. When I met you, I knew instantly that I was meant to be with you. I didn't know if you felt the same about me, so I stayed quiet and sad nothing about how I felt. I didn't want to scare you off, also, I knew that you had just lost your fiancé, and I didn't want to steal his memory from you. I wanted you to grieve as you saw fit, I wanted you to find a man that you could love after him, whether it was I or another. I wanted you to be happy no matter what, even if it wasn't with me. I want you to be happy, that's why I wanted you to be safe on _The Terrible Duchess_, for heaven knows that _The Black Pearl _is no longer a safe haven for you or any other. I love you, I want you out of harms way."

Becka's breath hitched in her throat, her bright hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears. When she finally regained her voice she whispered softly, so only Will could hear it, and she had to, that was all her tears would allow her.

"William Turner…that is true love…"

"I know…"

He smiled and held her tightly, as she rested her ear on his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. She yawned and snuggled in closer to the warmth of her new lover. Will smiled down at her, watching her. They remained in this sweet repose for hours, till the early grey twilight of the morning started to shine over the Caribbean.

"Darling, as much as I hate to say this, I think you should return to Captain Valentine's bed, before they catch you down here, and _punish _you. I want you to remain safe, and don't worry, we'll get through this somehow. We'll get through this together."

The tears slowly slid down Becka's cheeks as she listened to Will, but he had a point. If the pirates caught her down here with Will, Captain Donovan Valentine would rape her, or worse, he would slaughter Will right in front of her eyes, as her punishment. To see her heart be killed by pirates, a second time, would kill her. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. She nodded and kissed his cheek lovingly, before she stood up. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand and blew him a kiss, before she opened the cell door, and left. Turning back to him, and looking in at him, she pulled the knife out of her bodice again. Will watched her, smiling sadly. That look of sorrow filled understanding destroyed her, as she locked him in the cell once more.

Lightly she stepped back up to the upper level of the below deck cabins. She moved to go into Will's cabin, and exit that way again, but a thought dawned on her. She turned away from her new lover's cabin and slowly walked up on deck, once more careful of her leather and silk pumps. She walked along the deck, to the entrance to the Captain's Quarters. The two pirates that were guarding the doors were still sleeping. This would be easy work. She drew the dagger from her bodice once more. She stuck it into the first Pirate's killing him before he could even open his eyes. The second pirate, she stabbed the already bloodied knife into his throat. He gurgled as he gave up the ghost. Calmly she walked back into the Captain's Quarters. She lifted her skirts and put her foot up on the bed, on the other side of Valentine's hip. She waited.

Valentine woke slowly, but saw her bare leg and smiled evilly.

" Want more darlin'?"

" Oh yes Captain…I want so much more."

As he had been sleeping, she had cocked the hammer of Jack's pistol back. She now drew it from her garter and aimed it in Valentine's face. She pulled the trigger without fear. Captain Donovan Valentine fell over, dead.

Unfortunately, down in the brig Will had heard the shot fired, and he gasped in horror, mistaking it for a shot to kill Becka, he curled in on himself, and gripped his knees, to keep his sorrow and anger in.

On _The Terrible Duchess_, who was listing about 50 feet off the starboard side, the shot was heard too. Jack's attention snapped back over to the _Pearl_, where he knew his little sister still remained.

" Becki-lass…"

He whispered softly. Turning to Gibbs suddenly, he shoved the map he was holding into his hands.

" Hold this."

He ran and leapt up onto the rail. He looked and grabbed onto a rope, and swung himself over to the _Pearl_. The crew followed; their Captain was going; and they would follow him to the end of the world. They would follow him anywhere.

When they discovered it was Valentine deceased, and not Rebecca Sparrow, the skirmish after that on the _Pearl _didn't last too long. When the former crew of _The Terrible Duchess_ fell, Jack rushed below to free Will. He was shadowed by Becka. As the door of the cell swung open; Rebecca ran passed Jack just as Will exited the hold; she threw herself onto him and hugged him tightly, while kissing him lovingly.

Jack watched the two with a raised eyebrow, watching the two kiss lovingly, and in a less than innocent matter.

" I bloody 'ate when no one tells me what's going on aboard me ship… Now…where's me rum?"

Jack muttered to himself, leaving the couple. They pulled back from each other and smiled. Will nuzzled Becka gently as he tightened his grip upon her. He met her in another tender kiss…

&&&

" Are you sure this is what you want?"

Will whispered into her ear as she held onto his open shirt. She pulled him closer and whispered her response.

"William Turner, I waited last time, kept myself _pure _for my lover. I'm through with waiting, last time he died, and my innocence was stolen by a pirate…"

"I am a pirate Becka…"

"and you'll not be stealing anything from me. I give myself willingly to you."

He smiled in her hair and tilted her chin up. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, as Becka pushed his shirt off of him. As he kissed her, he unbuttoned the front of her dress and slowly pushed it off of her. His hands trailed down and he untied her panniers from around her waist, letting them fall to the floor of his cabin. She pulled back, panting and trying to catch her breathe, and buried her face into the warm crook of Will's neck. Will started to kiss softly at her neck, and seeing her chance, Becka bit into his delicate throat; he moaned softly in response.

Will's hands traveled to the back of her upper torso, he found the laces of her corset and started to untie the knot. Finishing with the knot, he unlaced her corset and removed it from her waist. He kissed her passionately, as he dropped the corset to the wooden floor. They were slowly moving back to the bed.

Becka reached down and unbuttoned Will's breeches, slowly sliding them down with her hands, as Will pushed her shift off of her shoulders. He picked her up, and laid her on the bed as he straddled her hips gently. He smiled down at her, his hair falling like a dark shroud over his shoulders. Becka's golden hair fanned out on the pillow. She reached up, smiling, and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down as he kissed her feverishly…


End file.
